Naruto Uzumaki: The God of the Shinobi World
by Dipendra
Summary: Travel with Naruto Uzumaki as he becomes the greatest ninja of all time, The God of the Shinobi World.  This is my first story. Please comment. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'm just a fan writing a fan-fiction. Add me on Facebook.
1. Introduction

Chapter 1: Introduction

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Minato Namikaze and Tsunade were sitting in the Hokage Office with a clear look of worry on their faces. They had a very good reason to be worried- word had just arrived that the legendary Nine-Tailed Demon Fox was heading towards Hidden Leaf Village and they only had less than forty five minutes to act before the monster laid waste their home. There was pin-drop silence in the room; no one spoke. All of them were pondering hard. They were well aware of the power of beast. They knew that none of them were good enough to defeat the Kyubi. A clear cut victory was impossible. At least one of them had to sacrifice his or her life. Although the loss of any Kage-level ninja would severely hamper Konoha's military power, yet all of them were more than willing to lose their lives to save the lives of thousands of Konoha's inhabitants. Kakashi and one more ANBU stood outside Hokage's office; they were ordered not to allow anyone admission into the room, no matter who the guest was.

After some time, the two council members, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane were seen marching towards the Office with a clear look of dissatisfaction on their faces. Without even bothering to ask the ANBUs or even knock on the door, they attempted to barge in. But before they could swing open the door, Kakashi stopped them saying," The Hokage is busy now. Please come again later." The two council members could not believe their ears. "Do you even know who we are?" asked Homura indignantly. "Yes we know. But the Hokage's orders are clear. No one is to disturb him now," replied the other ANBU firmly. Inside the room, the four ninjas realized what was going on outside. "Talk of the devils and here they come," muttered Jiraiya. The noise outside wasn't helping them in concentrating at all. Minato got up from his seat as he said softly with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do." The Yondaime opened the door. But before he could say something, the two of them burst out, "How did you even think that you can hide such a grave matter from us? The job of the council is to advise the Hokage and help him in taking decisions which turn out to be beneficial for everyone in the village." Minato was getting tired of their lecture. He had to deal with the Kyubi after finishing up with them. "I get your point. But please understand that I have no time to chat with you now. Kindly leave me at the moment," said Minato as patiently as he could. Once it was clear to them that they would be able to convince the Hokage, they slowly left grumbling.

Minato closed the door behind him and went back to his seat. Absolute silence prevailed in the room again. After some minutes, Minato raised his voice and broke the silence. "Kakashi Hatake, enter the room." The young jounin entered. He knew that his sensei had formed some plan to save the village. Minato said, "Kakashi, take the villagers to the underground base. This shall be categorized as an S-ranked mission because it involves the lives of the citizens of this village. There should be no casualties. And…umm…please take care of my wife, Kushina. Now leave." Kakashi bowed and was about to exit the room when Tsunade stopped him. She summoned Katsuyu and handed her to him as she said, "Take Katsuyu with you. She'll serve as a communication link between us. And make sure no one engages the Kyubi. Now move."

After the jounin had left, Minato said, "Hiruzen sensei, Jiraiya sensei and Tsunade sensei, I need your help. It's time for some seal designing." The three senior shinobis looked at each other and nodded. Sarutobi asked, "What's the plan?" Minato summoned two scrolls and opened them. He took a deep breath and started, "The first one is for the Demon Dead Consuming Seal…" Before Minato could complete, Hiruzen jumped up and said, "Yes. This will do. As a matter of fact, I was just thinking about it. You three go to the underground base while I'll go and fight the beast. I've become quite old now and I'm no longer as strong as I used to be. Now, instead of my actions, only my name actually alarms enemy ninjas. It'll be best if I make the ultimate sacrifice to protect what I was entrusted to save from harm. I still have enough in me to do the job."

Minato shook his head as he said," Please let me complete. As I said before, the first one is for the Demon Dead Consuming Seal. The second one is based on the first and is similar to it, except that it seals the caster along with the target into the desired body. Moreover, it does not require physical contact with the enemy. The problem is that I designed this seal pretty recently and therefore, never got a chance to experiment with it. Moreover, I suppose it has a few minor flaws. I want you three to help me rectify the errors. We'll decide later on who'll go."

After about forty minutes, the new seal was ready, Minato spoke up, "Pardon me for being rude Sarutobi sensei, but you'll do nothing of that sort. You still are good enough to beat Jiraiya sensei to pulp. Sorry, just kidding. Anyhow, as the Hokage, I've decided that I shall go to fight the beast and finally seal ourselves into my yet unborn son, Naruto. You two will go to the base and if required, help in the defenses. All of you are very powerful, but the Kyubi is something different. It cannot be killed; it only can be sealed or subdued. The truth is none of us can force it to turn back, we at best can only pause its movement for some time, which in turn is useless. I'm the best one to fight the monster because of my incomparable speed. Moreover, my Space-Time Barrier technique is the perfect counter against powerful large scale techniques, like the Kyubi's infamous chakra blasts. I've made up my mind and so, do not try to dissuade me. After me, take care of my son. Finally, I proclaim Tsunade sensei as my successor to the title of Hokage. That's all." Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Tsunade were more than ready to burst out, but they somehow restrained themselves seeing the truth in his words. "Stupid brat," muttered Tsunade. Minato smiled, but he decided not to reply. After a pause, Katsuyu spoke up," The job has been done. Everybody has been evacuated to the Underground Base. Also, Kakashi Hatake was hearing all of this and he has a message for you, Yondaime. With tears flowing from his eyes, he requests you to not do something like that." Minato let out a sigh and stated," Lady Katsuyu, tell him to teach my son well. Now, let's get started!"

Within a few minutes, all preparations were done. Minato took them to Kushina. He wanted to tell her all that had happened, but before he could, Kushina spoke up," I came to know everything from Lady Katsuyu. I believe in you, Minato. Hopefully, everything will turn out well after us. I just feel sad that our son will have to lead the life of an orphan…" Before she could finish her sentence, Tsunade spoke up, holding the new born baby in her arms as tears flowed freely from her eyes, "No, he'll not. I shall take him under my care. I shall become his mother. Though I never bore him inside me, I shall never love him any less." Suddenly, an ANBU appeared in a puff of smoke and bowed to them before saying," A huge fox with nine tails has reached the village borders. All citizens have been evacuated. As per your orders, Tsunade Sama, no one has engaged it. Please advise further." "Thank you", said Hiruzen, "You may leave. And remember, none of you are supposed to engage it, even now. Do not bother to help any of us if we confront the beast. Okay?". "Yes sir", replied the ANBU before puffing away. The soon-to-die couple hugged their new born son for the last time and said with a smile," Thank you" before leaving.

When they arrived there, Kushina asked her husband," How did you know that I wanted to come with you?" Minato replied" We can understand each other's feelings." Much before, Kushina was diagnosed with some complications regarding her pregnancy. It was already known that she would survive only a few minutes after childbirth. The couple then turned towards the Kyubi who was glaring at them with blood-shot eyes. Minato coldly said to the beast, "Hello fox." The bijuu in turn, gave out a loud roar. Soon after, the fight started. The monster fired a large chakra blast at the couple. In reply, Minato warped it away using his space-time barrier and appeared behind the fox before again reappearing in front of the monster. The chakra blast detonated right behind the fox as it howled aloud with anger and pain. A few minutes later, a light enveloped them and then, a stream of red chakra with some blue linings in between traveled towards Naruto and formed the Eight Trigrams seal on the newborn's stomach. A few whisker marks appeared on the baby's face as he started crying loudly. Tsunade held him in her arms. Fighting her tears, she said, "Do not cry Naruto. After all, you're the son of two Hokages. You'll have to become strong." "Indeed he will be. He'll become the strongest of all. His power shall be unrivalled," prophesized the Sandaime. Jiraiya added, "We shall bring him up together. Though we never will be able to fill up the void in his life, but we promise that never shall we let him feel it."

_This is my first story. Please comment._


	2. An unexpected event occurs

Chapter 2: An unexpected event occurs

Eight years later,

Tsunade was sitting in the Hokage's office going through the heap of papers on her desk. There was a knock on the door. "Come in", said the Hokage. It opened to reveal Shizune carrying Tonton in one arm and holding Naruto's arm with the other. Without wasting a second, Naruto ran towards Tsunade. "My little baby," said the Slug Sannin hugging him hard. "Ow! Mom…" came the boy's voice. Tsunade made no attempts to loosen her hug as Shizune giggled lightly and Tonton simply shook his head. Tsunade placed her son on the Hokage's seat as she moved towards the window. She closed the glass pane and then turned to her son. Naruto was looking at her attentively like a good boy. She smiled and asked, "Naruto, do you know why chakra control is important?" Confidently, he nodded his head and replied, "Good chakra control helps in the proper execution of a technique. A nice control over one's chakra and proper chakra buildup ensures that a technique can be initiated and maintained without any energy loss. Techniques like medical ninjutsu require delicate chakra control. Excellent chakra control and sufficient practice can ensure that even the greatest techniques can be carried out with ease."

The blond was no fool and as a matter of fact, he was fairly witty. He was being trained by the best to become the best. From a very early age, he was taught techniques like the Tree Climbing exercise and the Water Walking exercise to improve his poor chakra control, the seal on the boy's stomach being responsible for this. It involuntarily drew a constant amount of chakra from him to help in the suppression of the Kyubi's overwhelming chakra. On the other hand, it allowed a small amount of the Kyubi's chakra to always mix with Naruto's own. Naruto had repeatedly questioned his mother about the design on his belly, but whenever he did, it made her momentarily sad. She always tried to shrug off the question by feigning ignorance or by attempting to change the topic.

After some time, the four of them (including Tonton) went to the Third Training ground where they saw Jiraiya waiting for them on a large toad. "Hello Ji-san," shouted Naruto. The toad sannin returned the greeting with a big welcoming smile. He got off the toad and pranced around for a minute with his eyes closed. His thoughts were interrupted when the toad suddenly tongue-whipped him to the ground. "What's the big idea, Gama?" Jiraiya asked angrily. "Sorry, I had no choice. Tsunade-sama ordered me to do so," replied the large toad with an innocent look on his face. "This is for what's going to come next from you," said Tsunade with an annoyed look on her face.

Ignoring the Slug Sannin, Jiraiya turned to Naruto and asked him, "Do you know how to do the Clone jutsu?" Naruto nodded as he effortlessly formed three clones. He then dispelled them and said, "Ji-san, you only taught me this elementary technique a few years back. Have you forgotten?" "No… I haven't," came the reply. Jiraiya then sent away the summoned toad. He wasn't in the mood for another tongue-whip. Turning to the blond, he said, "Today you'll learn a new jutsu which will help you improve greatly. Okay?" "Yippee, Ji-san", said the kid. The toad sage continued," Naruto, this technique is called the Shadow Clone Jutsu. The elementary clone technique simply creates illusionary intangible copies. Having mastery over the E-ranked clone technique makes the learning of the A-ranked Shadow Clone Technique a lot easier." He showed him how to do it before asking the kid to try it out. After a few unsuccessful attempts, Naruto finally succeeded. Jiraiya smiled and made a Kage Bunshin too. Jiraiya's clone then led Naruto's clone a few steps away from the others. They whispered something into each other's ears. Jiraiya then dispelled the jutsu and asked Naruto to follow suit.

Jiraiya stated," Whatever little talk our bunshins had, we now know about it too. So that means…" Before Jiraiya could complete, Naruto excitedly said, "It means whatever the clones learn, the caster learns it too after it is dispelled. That's cool"." Very smart," said Tsunade with a smile, "This technique will be used to help you learn fast…the more you can create and sustain, the faster you'll master a technique since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. If you create one shadow clone and train together with the clone for 1 hour, you will gain 2 hours of training in 1 hour by adding the hours of the clone and you together, after you dispel it. But it'll be quite taxing. That's the main reason why I, in the first place, didn't want you to incorporate it into your training regime. Do you think you can do it?" "Yes, I can. Believe it!" said Naruto excitedly. "That's not all. I'll now teach you the tougher version of the Shadow Clone jutsu. This is fundamentally the same as the Shadow Clone jutsu, except that it creates a few hundred clones. It is classified as a forbidden technique because it can be dangerous to the user. However, this won't be a problem with you, given your large chakra quantity." Jiraiya demonstrated the technique and about two hundred 'Jiraiyas' appeared. "How do you like this?" they asked in unison. "That's the last thing Konoha needs. Two hundred idiots shouting together," muttered Tsunade. Jiraiya dispelled the clones and said, "Naruto, keep practicing this technique." After they had left, Naruto did as instructed with Katsuyu near him.

A week later, Naruto had improved fairly. He already knew the Body Flicker Technique and had a summoning contract with the toads as well as the slugs. Tsunade daily gave him taijutsu training, which resulted in soon-to-be healed injuries all over. Often he had to be carried home by either Katsuyu or some toad from his training sessions. One evening, Naruto was practicing the Kuchiyose no Jutsu. He was already quite exhausted but he kept pushing himself as he wanted to summon some big toads. "Naruto, it's getting late. Let's go home now. You can try again tomorrow," called out Katsuyu. "Please, a little longer," came the reply. Unknown to him, a small white snake was watching from the bushes. After some attempts, when a frustrated Naruto slammed his hand on the ground, a lot of smoke appeared. The cloud of smoke became bigger and bigger as Naruto excitedly shouted, "Yes! I've finally managed to summon a big one." However, Katsuyu wasn't excited, she rather looked worried. "This chakra's evil. It isn't any of the toads I know," she wondered. "Oh no!" screamed Katsuyu as she darted towards Naruto.

Meanwhile, Tsunade and Jiraiya were sitting in the Hokage's office. Tsunade was busy with her paperwork and Jiraiya was engrossed in his creative creations. Suddenly, a clone of Katsuyu appeared with a puff and stated, "I don't know how and why, but Naruto has in some way summoned the Kyubi! I won't be able to hold it too long. Please hurry up!" Hearing the message, both of them dropped their respective chores. Realizing that taking the door and using the stairs would take too long, both of them jumped out through the window and decided to run towards the kid. Jiraiya's mind, unlike his partner's, was still working rationally after hearing the news. Tsunade had lost all sense of reasoning. She wasn't thinking about how to stop the Kyubi. She only was thinking about her son. She wanted to protect him at any cost.

Jiraiya bit his thumb and slammed his hand on ground. In a puff of smoke, appeared the boss of all toads, Gamabunta. The sannins jumped on top of the toad as Tsunade shouted, "Naruto is in the Third Training Ground with the Kyubi. Katsuyu won't be able to stop the monster for too long. Take us there! Move fast!" As the giant toad leapt towards the kid, Jiraiya and Tsunade were thinking the same thing, "Minato, we couldn't stop the Kyubi from harming you. But we won't allow it to harm your son, our son. We're coming, Naruto. Hold on!"

Meanwhile, Katsuyu, in her full beast form, was standing between Naruto and the Kyubi who was glaring at them with its nine tails swinging around maniacally. Meanwhile, Naruto's eyes under the strain of all this, had turned red. Katsuyu did not notice it; she was too busy with the thing in front of her. Deciding to take the initiative, she spit out a stream of corrosive acid on the fox. The bijuu jumped in the air, effortlessly avoiding the attack and was about to swipe her with its tails, when all of a sudden, it disappeared in a puff of smoke as Naruto fell unconsciousness on the ground due to exhaustion. When Jiraiya and Tsunade arrived, they saw an unconscious Naruto on the ground. Tsunade jumped down and hugged her son as tears dropped from her eyes. Jiraiya sighed in relief and said, "Thankfully, Naruto's all right. Let's take him to do hospital now." On the way, Katsuyu told them what had happened as they heard her with wide open eyes.

_Please comment._


	3. Knowledge

Chapter 3: Knowledge

Two days later,

In the leaf hospital, three anxious ninjas were prancing around the room like hungry cats in which their beloved child lay. "Fifty hours! He has been like this for the past fifty hours. Will somebody tell me what's going on?" shouted Tsunade. Jiraiya and Hiruzen looked at her. The toad sannin couldn't hold back and retorted," I know this isn't the best time for jokes, but are you kidding? You're the expert medic here; you're supposed to tell us about his condition and not the other way around." "I know, but I feel just so useless. I can't do anything now," she replied sobbing. Jiraiya's comment had changed her mood. The anger had given way to tears. "Please don't break down. I didn't want to make you cry," remarked Jiraiya. "Jiraiya, you still haven't matured after all these years. Even now your tongue starts wagging at the slightest pretext. And Tsunade…look, all of us are worried now. Naruto's been like this for the past two days. But this does not or rather, cannot sideline a much greater problem-the Bijuu. How did the Kyubi, which is sealed inside Naruto, suddenly appear? What'll happen if the monster materializes for a second time? Is there a problem with the seal?" "I've already checked it," replied Jiraiya with a serious look on his face, "It seems fine, at least apparently. I'm pretty sure it's okay. But we're back to square one: How did the fox re-emerge after eight years?"

After about an hour, a very weak voice was heard,"Kaa chan, where are you? Kaa-chan?" The three ninjas rushed towards Naruto. He was coming back to consciousness. They exclaimed in unison, "Thank God. Are you okay?" Naruto smiled a bit. "Have a little water. I'll get you some food," said Hiruzen. Naruto replied, "Thanks Gramps. After that I wish to tell you something" The three of them glanced at each other, but decided not to push the matter. Chatting could wait, they felt. The most important thing was that their boy was safe and sound again. But what was the important thing that Naruto wanted to tell them? Was it something concerning the beast? Had Naruto somehow learnt what truly had happened eight years back? But after the incident, the Sandaime had made a decree that forbade all about speaking about the event. They felt that it was the best possible way to keep their child away from unwanted people. They never told Naruto the truth. Anyhow, after the four of them had a hearty meal, Jiraiya was the first to speak as he stroked his belly, "Now that we all are full and happy, let's go out in the open. We'll hear our baby's lecture while we take a little stroll." Naruto frowned. He never enjoyed being addressed as a 'baby'. But the veteran ninjas thought otherwise. Naruto, for them would always remain as their baby. Tsunade and Hiruzen nodded. The four of them decided to head to the park.

After a few minutes of walking, Hiruzen started, "Naruto, do you know that your mother did not gobble a grain since you went unconscious" Before Naruto could say anything, Tsunade pointed out," You too didn't, Sarutobi sensei. " "None of us had anything. We were very worried about you, Naruto. Anyhow, leave it. It's time you start blabbering. What's on your mind?" said Jiraiya. "I indeed am very lucky to have you all as my family. Anyhow, the main thing is that I now know what happened eight years back when I was born." This sudden revelation stopped the three of them in their tracks. They never expected Naruto to wake up one fine hour after a long slumber and then start orating on some stuff he never was told about. Hiruzen was the first to comment," I really am getting old. I heard something which is not possible. Come again, Naruto". The blond kid replied, "Yes and no." "Elaborate kid. What do you mean by yes and no? What's up?" asked Jiraiya in a serious tone. "I mean yes, you're getting old, Gramps. And no, you heard correct. I know about the Kyubi's attack." "But how?" asked Tsunade. Promptly came the answer, "Dad told me." "I really am dreaming. Someone pinch me awake," quipped Jiraiya. Naruto did the bidding." Ouch! Okay, we're not dreaming," said the toad master. Naruto continued," I met dad in my sub-consciousness. He told me everything. Initially I was confused, but later came to understand everything. I also met my pet fox. And I must say that he isn't very friendly." The three senior ninjas were attentively listening to the kid just as school-going children alertly pay attention to their favorite teacher.

Naruto started his tale, "About a day back, I suddenly found myself in a place that appeared like the cellar of a castle. The ground was flooded. It was pitch-dark there. I kept shouting if anyone was there, but I only got the echoes of a maniacal laughter as reply. The place was pretty cold and somewhat scary too. In the distance, I could see a beam of light emanating. The laughter was also coming from somewhere near the light source. Anyhow, I mustered courage and progressed forth. The closer I moved to the glow, the louder the laughter became. Also, I could hear someone whispering my name. Suddenly, my path was lit up with burning torches placed in the sconces on the walls. A few meters ahead, I saw a large cage. It was fenced from floor to ceiling. Interestingly, the laughter could be heard no more. It was pin-drop silence there; so quiet that I even could hear my own breathing. The water level had risen gradually; by now it was about two to three inches above my ankles. In the middle of the broad, central bar was a small piece of paper with the word 'seal' on it. I was about to inch closer to the bars when I suddenly heard someone say 'no'. I was about to turn back but before I could, I saw a large face with gigantic teeth pressing its face against the bars of the cage. The face gave out a sinister laugh before pausing for a few seconds. It then gave out a loud roar shattering the silence, the force of which literally shook me. "That's why I warned you against going closer to the cage," said the voice. I turned and saw a man in his thirties with golden hair just like me. About a meter above his head was a burning torch. The glowing light was coming from there. The man was wearing a white jacket. He was chained like a prisoner with cuffs on his hands and feet. I kept inspecting the man just like some eager, ignorant monkey; but he didn't complain even once. He patiently allowed me to complete my examination. If truth be told, even I don't know why I was acting like some fascinated fool at that time. The darkness was clouding my judgment and perception. I stepped back and muttered, "I think I've seen your face somewhere… but where… oh yes! Your portrait is in Kaa-chan's office… but that means…" "Correct, I was or rather am, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Now first of all, un-cuff me," replied the man. Although a plethora of questions filled my mind, I cast my doubts aside and did as told. "Thank you. I was in this position for the past eight years. Pretty long, isn't it? Anyhow, I wasn't alone- this noisy thing behind the bars gave me company. Welcome to your sub consciousness and I am talking of this Nine Tailed Demon Fox," said the tall man pointing at the cage. "But I hardly can see a thing," I complained. "This place is filled with the negative aura of the Kyubi. Fire up your own chakra… bring forth the positive power of your soul and this place shall become illuminated in no time," came the reply. I did as instructed and as I was told, the dark basement changed into seashore with strong winds blowing and clouds rumbling and most prominently, the burning sun. "Nice imagination. The shore and the lightning clouds represent my earth and lightning elements, the raging winds and the fiery sun stand for the beasts wind and fire affinities and finally, the water symbolizes your chakra nature. All this while my real body was in bed, unconscious. I was also told about my history. I now am aware about my dad, my birth mother, and the seal on me and also about the snake sannin, Orochimaru."

It took them a few seconds to digest what he had said. Tsunade, in a sad tone said, "That means you know I'm not your mother so you'll…" Before she could complete Naruto hugged her. "You are my mother and always will be. No one can take your place. I love you very very much and always will, no matter how many bruises you give me during our training sessions," Naruto said with a giggle. Hiruzen and Jiraiya too joined in the bear hug. After a few seconds, Tsunade said in an irritated tone, "Don't get any funny ideas, Jiraiya." Everybody gave out a laugh. The slug sannin smiled and hugged her son again saying, "All right. Let's return home. It's time for you to hit bed." "Yes Kaa chan, it is," came the reply.


	4. The plan

Chapter 4: The plan

Next day when Tsunade and Naruto reached the training ground, they were surprised to see Jiraiya and Hiruzen there. "Good morning, my dear blond student," shouted Jiraiya as he saw the mother-son duo approaching them. Naruto gave no reply as he walked up to the Toad Sage and then shouted, "Good morning, Ji-san." Jiraiya scratched his ear like an ape and retorted, "Quit yanking into my ears at the top of your voice so very early in the morning. What's wrong with you?" Naruto plainly replied, "Well…umm… apparently nothing. I just answered you in your style." "Oh no… I had no intention to wish you… I mean, I was just going to wish you too… but this 'good morning' was for Minato," explained Jiraiya. Naruto conveyed the greeting to his father.

"Sarutobi sensei, you usually don't come with this ape. What's up?" asked Tsunade. Without understanding Tsunade's statement fully, Jiraiya nodded, "That's what I also was wondering. Why's he with me… Hey, I'm no ape. I am the village's madness, the author of the Icha-Icha Paradise, the Toad Sage, Jiraiya" Posing in his trademark show-off posture, Jiraiya continued rambling about himself as Tsunade muttered under her breath, "The ape's shouting how great an ape he is." Naruto and Hiruzen chuckled. Naruto couldn't hold himself back as his loud laughter reached Jiraiya's ears and the latter asked, "What's so funny, kid?" "Kaa-chan thinks that you're an ape who is blabbering about his exploits as a great ape. And…um…I suppose she's correct." "I'll show you who correct after pounding you sound," shouted Jiraiya as he ran after Naruto who had not wasted a single second in taking flight. Seeing that the older shinobi was inching towards the blond, Tsunade shouted as she dashed after him, "If you lay one finger on my son, I'll squash you for sure." Realizing that the sannin would soon catch up with him, Naruto ran towards the Sandaime Hokage and detonated a smoke bomb at the latter's feet and crashed into him. When the puff cleared, two 'Hiruzens' could be seen. Jiraiya paused for a second and said, "Are you thinking that this transformation technique will help you? You're so very mistaken. Your pocket has given you away. You, the one on the right, get ready. It's judgment time." With these words, he lunged forth without giving the person in the question a chance to speak. With these words, he clobbered the latter thrice on the head before proudly asking, "How do you like this?" "Jiraiya…how dare you hit me? Naruto is there, to my left. Now, you get ready. It's time for your judgment," growled Hiruzen as he pushed Jiraiya aside and got up. Naruto, seeing his plan turn out successfully, transformed back. Actually, he had silently placed the string of the smoke bomb into Hiruzen's pocket without the latter's knowledge in order to confuse Jiraiya. After this, he peacefully sat on the grass and laughed to his heart out as Tsunade and Hiruzen together ran after Jiraiya.

After everybody had settled down, Hiruzen lit up his pipe and started," I just wanted to see how our baby is doing. And as I am seeing, he's developing fast. And Naruto, you've shown that you're a sharp thinker. Very smart indeed. Actually I was going to see the Hyugas. I haven't spoken to them for some time. But thanks to today's cat and mouse chase, I'm pretty late. So…you start today's training, I'll just stick around for some time." "All right Naruto, you heard the man. Let's get ready," said the Godaime. "Yes Kaa-chan. But before we start today's beating session, I actually wish to try out something new," came the reply with a grin. Naruto took out a pair of sunglasses and added," I they're cool. May I put them on during today's training? I assure you it'll not hamper my performance" "Hmnn...okay." came the uninterested reply from Tsunade. She took it as only a fashion fad. But Jiraiya thought otherwise. Having taught both the father as well as the son, he knew them well. He knew that Naruto, like his father, never did anything unnecessarily. "The shades aren't just a dictation of his whims. Surely, something's up," wondered the Toad Sage.

The training started. Tsunade lunged forth at her son. Naruto ducked and attempted a round kick. The move, as expected failed on the Sannin who was too fast for the novice. This continued for some time, before Tsunade suddenly shouted," We'll take a break now." She walked over to her son and healed his minor bruises. "You're good, but today you were a lot faster. What the secret kid? Did Minato teach you something? I'm sure somewhere he's behind this." commented Jiraiya. "Yes…it looked like you could predict my moves. What's up?" added Tsunade. Naruto smiled as he took off his sunglasses and replied, "The answer to your question is partly yes. Well, I now know first hand the power of my bloodline limit. I think it's time to share my new power with you." He looked at them with his red eyes. "How? When did you activate the Sharingan?" asked Hiruzen.

"That evening when I was training, out of exhaustion and frustration, I somehow, just by chance, summoned the Kyubi. That further drained me. After all, the Nine-Tails is no easy thing to summon. Apparently, the strain of the moment actually triggered the transformation. I managed to activate my eyes for the first time then before passing out. I wanted to tell you sooner, but Dad had forbidden me saying that he first wanted you to experience my improvement. Sorry…" said Naruto with a meek smile. "It doesn't matter. We are proud of you. Come on; give this old man a hug. We are plump pleased," exalted Sarutobi. "A few minutes later, Naruto spoke up, "Last night we had a little talk. Dad said he has a plan to help me. Firstly, I am to start learning the Lightning element from his student, Kakashi Hatake, starting with some technique called the Chidori. Secondly, I need physical improvement help from one of Konoha's finest taijutsu experts, Might Guy. Finally, I am to become book smart and learn medical ninjutsu from you. The three things are to be done simultaneously using the Shadow Clone Technique and with the help of my Sharingan. So…how about it?" "You won't be able to do the Chidori unless you have lightning natured chakra. Let's find out your affinity," said Jiraiya, handing Naruto some thin paper strips. Naruto channeled some chakra into it and it became wet. "Unfortunately, you don't have water type chakra. So you can't learn the Chidori," said Jiraiya.

"Wrong, Ji-san. I know that I learn all the five elements," stated Naruto as his statement surprised all of them. "But how?" asked the three of them in unison. Naruto replied, "The answer is simple. That's because of my seal. In Dad's language, it transfers the burden's chakra properties to the bearer. Dad had lightning and earth changes in chakra nature. The Kyubi has fire and wind. I have water. So basically, I can learn any elemental ninjutsu technique." "That's so very cool. If you really manage to master all the five changes in chakra nature, you shall become the first person after Sarutobi sensei to do so," exclaimed the toad sannin. Hiruzen nodded in agreement. But to everyone's surprise, Tsunade stated, "Easier said than done. Nothing of that sort. Doing three so very challenging tasks with the help of shadow clones simultaneously is no mean task for even any experienced ninja, let alone you. It'll be too taxing. I am well aware of your power…but still, it's going to be difficult. You'll have to face a lot of mental strain, which might, or rather almost will lead to temporary unconsciousness. In addition to that, you'll have to specially infuse those clones with extra chakra. It's a no from my side." "Please mom. Please allow me. After all, no pains; no gains. I can do it," pleaded Naruto. Hiruzen also added, "Allow him, Tsunade. Very few ninjas actually have this capability. Don't delay his development. He's born for greatness. Isn't it interesting that the kid possesses all the five great changes in chakra nature, a feat nearly impossible for even the best amongst the best? Most ninjas have their clan specific or place precise affinities. Jinchurikis usually have natures that match their tailed beast's. But as you can see, Naruto's case is different. He is truly gifted. He's a fast learner on his own. He has us, the best ninjas to teach him. Then, he can use the shadow clone jutsu safely to master anything quickly because of his large chakra quantity. Finally, he now has the Sharingan which will help him in quick learning. Naruto is indeed destined to be great. Moreover, we all are there to help him in every possible way. Come on, say yes now." After some more persuasion, Tsunade finally agreed," All right. You win. I shall arrange for the needful today itself. Let's end it here today. You'll have to work hard from tomorrow. Your advanced training will start as per the plan."


	5. A new start

Chapter 5: A new start

The very next day, Tsunade was in the Hokage's office when there was a knock on the door. "Enter," commanded Tsunade. A shinobi with a shiny bowl haircut entered. "Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey is here at your service, Tsunade-sama. What may I, with the burning flames of youth in me, do to please you? Rest assured; I shall carry it out. If I fail to, then I'll do five hundred laps around Konoha on my hands." Choosing not to get into such zealous stuff, she closed the file which she was working on and softly said, "Guy, I need you to do me a favor. I ask you not as the Godaime Hokage, but as a parent seeking a good teacher for her son. I want to train my son to become physically and mentally strong like you. There are many capable ninjas around, but when it comes to hard work, stamina and taijutsu, you are unparalleled. This is my humble request. I shall be glad if you choose to accept." The taijutsu expert was surprised to see Tsunade like this. He bowed and said," Ma'am, your wish is my command. It shall be my pleasure if I get a chance to train the Hokage's son. However, I have one condition. Knowing that he's your son it can be safe to assume he's fairly skilled. I wish to subject him first to a small test before starting the training, if you permit… " "Thank you," replied Tsunade softly as she crossed her arms. "Feel free to take any test in any way you wish, as you are his to-be teacher. Now, you're to meet him outside the building. He'll be waiting for you there. Train him hard and do not go soft. Teach him to be strong like you. But…do not teach him how to open more than the first chakra gate. Okay?" Guy nodded before leaving. 

When Guy reached outside, he saw a little boy in a black robe standing near the gate. Guy walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you Naruto?" he asked.

Without a word, the boy turned around and removed his hood. It revealed a fairly fat boy with long legs, waist length golden hair and extremely whitish complexion with red circles around his eyes and cheeks. He said, "Yes, I am Naruto. Tell me, am I good looking?" Guy was taken aback. He never expected such a weird looking kid. He was hoping that Hokage's son was going to be quite good, but the kid in front of him was clearly out of shape. Carefully choosing his words for the Hokage's son, he said, "Well, yes. You're… umm…quite attention drawing… I mean you're fairly attractive. Well, indeed… I…" Before he could say anything else, a shout was heard from the window of the Hokage's office. "Naruto! Quit fooling around with your teacher. Stop joking or else I myself will come down there," yelled Tsunade. Naruto broke into peals of laughter as Guy looked at them with a confused expression. "All right, Kaa-chan," said Naruto as he undid the transformation jutsu. "That's better," muttered Tsunade as she closed the window. "Hmnn… a nice way of introducing yourself. Only someone fun-loving with a lot of zeal and youth would go for it. Rock on…" said Guy in his trademark flashy pose. This time, it was Naruto's turn to give a confused expression. "Yes… sure…" he said.

After calming down, the jounin stated with a smile, "You're to do forty laps on your hands around Konoha with weights on your arms and legs within dusk today. If you succeed, I shall train you. If not, you'll have to find someone else. Got it?" Naruto was stupefied. The joke was over. All the funny ideas that Naruto had in his mind regarding Guy had vanished in a flash. That was lot more than what he had bargained for. "I'm in for some serious trouble", thought Naruto. "You indeed are," chuckled Minato in the kid mind. "You knew that this was going to happen. Didn't you, Dad?" asked Naruto un-amused. Clearly, he wasn't enjoying the joke with his father. Minato, after finishing giggling at his son's take on the situation, replied, "I had some idea about it. I knew it was inevitable, but wasn't hoping that he would start right from the beginning. He is a very fine taijutsu master with a lot of stamina and a never ending desire to constantly improve. The reason behind linking you up with him is to teach you how to push yourself further and further without giving up by working hard. You'll learn taijutsu from him and I daresay that no one else could improve your unaided physical combat skills so much. Now, get ready." "Yes sir," replied Naruto aloud to Guy. "I'm ready." "Good. Meet me here in an hour," said Guy before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

With a lot of effort, Naruto somehow managed to complete the test. Guy thought with a smile," I never really hoped that he would pull it off successfully. This kid is indeed the Godaime's son. He truly has reignited my passion of youth!" Later in the evening, when Naruto returned home, everybody burst into laughter. An irritated Naruto asked, "What's so funny?" This question invited even more laughter. Clearly uninterested, the blond repeated his question in an indifferent tone. Prompt came the reply this time in unison, "You, honey!" "Thank Guy sensei for this. He made me do forty rounds around Konoha on my hands with iron weights on my arms and legs," said the kid. Holding back a giggle, Shizune asked," Naruto, you're covered with dirt and dust all over." "Thanks for noticing," replied Naruto in an annoyed tone. This further made everyone laugh even more. Naruto showed them his hands. They were reddened and covered in dust, not to mention the numerous cuts on his palms. Tsunade looked at them and said, "Don't worry, I'll get everything right." She cleaned him thoroughly and healed his cuts. After dinner she said, "I've already spoken to Kakashi. He wants you to be in the forty forth training ground by five thirty in the morning tomorrow. Shizune will escort you to the destination. Ok?" "Yes Kaa-chan. Do you know Guy sensei gave me some iron weights today? He said I'm to keep them on." After a pause he continued," He made me do forty rounds today. I wonder how many can he do?" "Not much. He only does ten times of that daily plus a lot more," replied Jiraiya in a matter-of-fact tone. The blond kid looked at his Ji-san with wide open eyes as the older shinobi continued, "In terms of unaided speed and power, he is Konoha's finest. Naruto, if you wish to be the best, you'll have to cross him." "Okay Ji-san. I get it," said the kid. "Now hurry up and hit bed. Sweet dreams," replied Jiraiya.

The next day, to his utter dismay, Naruto found how what a late comer Kakashi was. He was planning on using the same trick on Kakashi. He wanted to surprise Kakashi just like he had surprised Guy with his transformation. But the jounin was nowhere to be seen. He was just about to give up and undo the transformation on his own when Minato stopped him saying, "What are you doing? Indeed this is merely a joke, but why are you giving up? Learn the value of patience. Keep it up. Kakashi is famous for being least punctual. It's his habit. I'll tell you about it some other time. Right now, you stick to thinking how to deal with him. I'm pretty sure he'll test you." Just as the Yondaime had predicted, Kakashi after arriving, engaged Naruto in combat first and went through the chatting later.

Just like Guy, Kakashi saw an ugly face when the hood was removed off the boy's face. But unlike Guy, Kakashi didn't exhibit any expressions. He simply shook his head and in the next second, launched a barrage of shurikens and kunais at the kid. Naruto, choosing not to stand and ponder at the situation, escaped being hit by using the Kawarimi no Jutsu. The blond appeared behind the jonin as he held a kunai at the latter's neck and smiled. The jonin smiled back as he disappeared into a puff of smoke and pressed a kunai knife against the kid's back as he said, "Never expose your back to the enemy. Understood?" Naruto nodded as he also vanished with a puff, only to appear behind the senior ninja and softly say, "Understood, sir." The sparring session continued for some time till Kakashi felt that he had gauged his student's abilities enough. The silver haired jounin was impressed with Naruto's abilities. "The boy is quite advanced for his age. He'll make a name for himself," thought Kakashi. Naruto spent the whole day learning about Lightning chakra. He also got the basics of the Chidori. Even after Kakashi escorted him home after sundown, Naruto was in no mood to stop. He continued practicing with his shadow clones under Hiruzen's supervision. It was only the call of dinner which made him stop. In less than twenty four hours, Naruto had mastered the Chidori. Kakashi initially didn't believe the claim, but when Naruto showed him, he had to.


	6. Meeting snakes and eyes

Chapter 6: Meeting snakes and eyes

Naruto spent the next few weeks learning multi-tasking with the help of his clones. He would send ten clones to study and twenty clones each with Kakashi and Guy while he himself did some mental training. He would either train with his father in his sub-conscious to improve his reflexes or would practice meditation to lessen the after effects of releasing the shadow clones, a process which would cause him great mental strain at the end of the day. His relations with Guy and Kakashi had improved. They were now a lot closer to him, especially Kakashi. He now started addressing them as 'Guy-sen' and 'Kakashi-sen'. He even was picking up on the Lightning Cutter. Also he had developed a few new jutsus like the Chidori senbons and the Chidori blade_ [A/N: Sasuke's Chidori Sharp Spear in Shippuden]_. Soon medical ninjutsu was added to his list of multi-tasking. The number of clones assigned to each task was increased multi-fold. All this proved a bit too much for Naruto to handle. He started falling unconscious in the middle of his training sessions. Tsunade grew worried. Though he was eating and sleeping adequately and his growth was good; still almost regular fainting can unnerve any mother, let alone Tsunade. She expressed her concern to her sensei and her former team-mate, but they assured her that everything would be okay. Hiruzen suggested that Naruto should take a few days off. Jiraiya added, "Besides, it's time for him to meet someone." The three of them nodded their heads. This idea of a break appealed to them.

The next morning after breakfast, when Naruto was about to form the hand seals for the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Tsunade asked him, "Naruto, what are you doing?" "Making shadow clones," came the reply. "What for?" "To train." "No need," said the Godaime. With a sigh, Naruto drew up a chair and asked, "What's up?" "The ceiling. All right, tell me… where are we now?" "On the first floor of our house." "No, we're above the ceiling of the ground floor", came the prompt response which clearly drew an uninterested expression from the blond as he smirked, "Ha ha! Very funny. Is this some sort of genjutsu to test me? If yes, I'll dispel it just now." "Feel free to attempt to your heart's content, but remember one thing- you won't be able to do so," quipped in Shizune. Ton-ton, in her arms, also shook his head. "Care to explain?" asked Naruto. "Very simple. There's only one reason to it. And that's because this is no illusion. It's reality. Wasn't it so very simple?" came Jiraiya's voice. Peeking inside his sub consciousness, Naruto said to his tenants, "Ladies and gentlemen…oh no… I mean… orange fur ball and handsome gentleman, welcome to today's madness session where you'll see for yourself the lunatics of this family, with me, your host and ghost…correction…your host and lessor. Enjoy the show and if, by chance, you feel the urge to express yourself, don't bother to. That goes for you, Nine-tails. The latter let out a low growl. Naruto snugly said, "Don't cry foxy. I just described you as you look." Ignoring the snarls behind the bars, Minato said, "Naruto, just ask them what's on their mind. I'm quite sure they didn't stop you from going for today's training simply to crack a few jokes…although you never can be certain with them." "Quite correct, dad. Let's see what's next. Anyhow, it's time I go. Enjoy prison, Kyubi," chuckled Naruto as he exited the mental plane, without pausing to hear the 'noise'.

Back in the real world, pasting a calm look on his face, he said, "How about you cut out your not-so-witty jokes which aren't funny at all? Let's not walk around in circles." "Brilliant idea! Let's walk around in a circle. All right everybody; get up and move in a circle. That's our baby's orders. Or rather it's against his orders. But never mind, it's all the same…" exclaimed Jiraiya, looking as if he was ready to burst into laughter. It was the same with Shizune and Tsunade also. Seeing that no one was in a mood to side with him, he decided to surrender to the situation as he mentally cursed himself, "Of all the available alternatives, why did I go for this expression? I shouldn't have mentioned going around…" After a few minutes, Shizune after calming herself said, "Jiraiya-sama, we should now stop joking. 'He' won't be amused to learn all this." "Who bothers? Bring it on!" exclaimed Jiraiya.

After about fifteen minutes, when everybody had calmed down, Tsunade said, "Naruto, do you know what's going on?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued, well knowing that since whatever answer Naruto will present, it finally will be twisted into a joke and thus, there's no point in allowing him to punctuate the speech. "We think that you've been working a bit too hard, and it's high time you get a break. No training today. At best you can only keep your Sharingan active. Come on, we'll go for a walk now. And you, Jiraiya, quit exhibiting your teeth. I don't anyone to see us walking along with a giggling lunatic." By this time, Naruto had managed to develop the three tomoes in his Sharingan. He really needed a break, and he himself knew it.

While the five of them were walking in the park, a small white snake slithered towards them. Although all of them noticed it, the senior ninjas decided not to bother. They continued walking forward while Naruto suddenly stopped and turned around. He threw two Chidori senbons at it, effectively restricting its movements, but at the same time taking care not to injure or kill it. He walked up to the snake and fondled it, before allowing it to slither onto his shoulders, like a scarf. Without looking up, Tsunade spoke, "My kid has taken care of your pet. You may come out, Orochimaru." "Indeed, a very smart kid. But Tsunade, you just made a mistake," said a young boy with a pasty white complexion, "You should've said 'our kid'. We all love him, don't we?" "We all do. Come on, we'll walk together. It's been quite some time since Team Sarutobi walked together," said Hiruzen. Orochimaru smiled and joined them. Seeing that this was the perfect time to extract his revenge, Naruto sweetly spoke, choosing not to waste the ideal opportunity, "Oro-san, do you know that Ji-san made fun of me today? And when he was advised to stop because the news won't amuse you, he boastfully stated that he didn't care about your displeasure." Hearing this, Orochimaru turned at Jiraiya with a forced smile pasted on his face and said, "My dear Jiraiya, how did you even think about mocking our baby, let alone doing it? Oh yes… you don't care. Now I'll make sure you find out who actually will need care…" With these words he darted after the Toad Sage who wasted no time in fleeing away, all the while croaking for forgiveness. This situation made Naruto and Sarutobi break into peals of laughter as Shizune and Tsunade merely shook their heads, giggling occasionally in between, as they knew that this scene was inevitable and Shizune actually had predicted it verbally aloud.

After the cat and mouse chase was over, or rather, after the snake and toad chase was over and everybody had calmed down, Jiraiya spoke after catching his breath, "Naruto, remember I told you that while you were unconscious in the hospital, none of us had anything. The 'none of us' included Orochimaru also." "Oro-san," asked Naruto, "So you knew what had happened?" "Yes, my snake was keeping a watch on you. And oh yes… I forgot to pat on your back for gaining those eyes. Very well done; and for that I actually I have something for you. It isn't exactly a congratulatory gift in the strictest sense because I would've given it to you this time, irrespective of your achievement or not. But today's your off day, so enjoy it. Trust me, you won't be getting too many breaks like this for quite some time, and so, make full use of it. Now, I must be gone before someone uncovers my disguise. See you later." But before he could move, Naruto caught his hand, "Oro-san, it's been a while since we last met. Please have dinner with us today." "Eleven months and three weeks to be precise." "Okay, you win. I just don't know how to say 'no' to you, do I? But for now, I must go. I'll be back by sundown, I promise, Naruto" replied Orochimaru with a smile before teleporting away.

Dinner brought back memories for the four ninjas. Even Minato joined the conversation from inside Naruto, with the blond kid acting as his father's communicator. All the while, Naruto was getting restless. He wanted to know what Orochimaru had in store for him. But the snake master was in no mood to reveal the details. After some time he said, "Naruto, it's time for you to go to bed. And remember, if you keep thinking about the surprise instead of sleeping, you won't get it. Okay?" Naruto smiled and said, "Okay, Oro-san. Goodnight." Team Sarutobi replied together, "Sweet dreams, baby."

Next morning the four ninjas and Naruto reached the training ground. Orochimaru started the conversation," I'm going to teach you three techniques today. The first is the snake summoning technique. Next is the shadow snake technique. The last one and by far, the most difficult one to learn is my Body Shedding Technique. We'll start with demonstrations." He bit his thumb and slammed his hand on the ground and softly said, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu". A large brown snake about the size of a tree appeared with a puff of smoke. "Now leave" commanded Orochimaru after a minute and the snake vanished just like it had appeared. "Now, the second one," said Orochimaru as he raised his hand at Naruto who was standing a few meters away from him. Almost instantly, about a dozen snakes slithered forth and caught hold of Naruto and shook him like a soda bottle. After releasing him, Orochimaru said, "Now attack me as you like. Make sure you inflict me with deep and markedly visible injuries. Don't ask why. Just do it" Naruto hesitantly complied. He shot about half a dozen Chidori senbons before doing a Fireball technique. It left the snake master's hands and clothes burned. Also his forearms were bleeding. "Now watch closely" said Orochimaru. His mouth opened wider and wider until a hand emerged from it. The hand belonged to a second Orochimaru. The first body dropped lifeless and a new Orochimaru stood in front of them in a fresh set of clothes and without any damage on his body. "Do you understand them now?" asked Orochimaru. "I do," came the reply. "Good," said the Sanin. "But first you need to sign a blood contract with the snakes. But remember, summoning something is one thing and making it obey you is a completely different thing." Jiraiya nodded. After all, the toads were one of the most difficult ones to tame. Even Jiraiya had his share of troubles with them.

Orochimaru brought out a scroll which was similar in appearance to the toad scroll. He asked Naruto to sign in blood in a particular place. After it was done, he said," Naruto, most people fail to understand that defense is equally important to offense, if not more. If your attack is not strong, you might not win. But a good defense ensures that you won't lose. History is witness to the fact that in spite of being powerful, many strong shinobis got injured when they were attacked because they didn't know how to help themselves. My Body Shedding Technique can be a very useful defensive technique if used properly. I want you to master these techniques before I meet you the next time. Got it?" "Got it. Believe me, I will," replied the blond kid with a smile.

"All right, then let's get started," said Orochimaru "but before that I want you to meet my personal summon, Manda, the strongest of all snakes," as he slammed his hand on the ground which resulted in a big puff of smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal a giant snake with Orochimaru on its head. It hissed venomously at Naruto. The look it gave Naruto unnerved the kid. Then it turned to Hiruzen and said, "Greetings, Sarutobi sama. How are you?" The old man removed the pipe from his mouth and replied," I'm good, Manda". The colossal snake then turned towards Tsunade and Jiraiya and greeted them too. It then turned towards Naruto and said, "So this is the kid you keep talking off. What's your name?" Mustering some courage, Naruto replied, "I am Uzumaki Naruto". "Naruto, I know he looks fearful, but actually he is quite protective towards those he cares for. Address him as Manda. He doesn't like honorifics, just like Gamabunta," said Orochimaru "And Manda, address my child as Naruto. 'Baby' will also do." Everybody gave out a laugh. After some time, Orochimaru started teaching Naruto. The training proved quite challenging for the kid, but he continued nevertheless without any complains. After about an hour, Manda said," I would like to see baby Naruto learn, but I think it's time for me to go. Goodbye." With these words, he vanished into a puff of smoke.

The next morning after an early breakfast, Orochimaru asked Naruto if he knew about the two great ocular bloodline limits present in Konoha. Naruto replied," The Byakugan allows an almost 360 degree telescopic vision whereas the Sharingan allows clarity of perception" "Very good. You already have unlocked your Sharingan and you have learnt to sustain it for extended periods of time with very little effort," said Orochimaru," Remember, every enemy will look for your blind spot and, to counter an incoming attack, you first must be able to see it. That's the main reason why I like the Byakugan over the Sharingan" "I understand. But where are we going in the conversation? And why did we get up and eat so early in the morning today? Are you going to give me the Byakugan?" asked Naruto.

Orochimaru shook his head, "No, that's not possible. But I have something which will give you a 360 degree vision like the Byakugan." Naruto's eyes widened as the snake master continued, "Because of your excellent control over your Kekkai Genkai, this method will be possible for you, and more importantly, pretty practical for application. We're going to implant two Sharingans in the back of your head. They'll be a bit spaced out to ensure that you have no blind spot. And they'll require no more extra chakra to sustain than your normal Sharingan eyes. You'll get them pre-activated, but you'll be able to activate and deactivate them at will. I recommend that you get accustomed to four active Sharingans so that you can cancel out the enemy's invisibility/ camouflage jutsu, if any. Okay?" "Yes. That's so cool," shouted Naruto excitedly.

"Then let's go," said Orochimaru as he took the kid to the hospital. On the way he asked," Did you like the new jutsus I taught you yesterday? Naruto nodded in affirmation as Orochimaru continued, "You're a fast learner and the use of the Sharingan and the shadow clones help in quick mastery. But you'll especially have to work on the Body Shedding Technique. It's quite difficult. Even I had to work a lot on it. After today's surgery, I'll see you again after some time. Remember to avoid jumping around much for around twenty hours." Seeing the kid look at him like a puppy about to be fed, Orochimaru smiled as he explained," Naruto, consider this a gift from your parents. Don't ask me about it, I am not allowed to go into the details. Anyhow, your back eyes will have to be transformed into hair to shun suspicion. To avoid your eyes from showing up suddenly if you're ever to lose proper control over your chakra, we'll place a small seal near your Eight Triagrams Seal which involuntarily will draw a small, rather negligible amount of chakra from the Kyubi constantly. Tsunade and I will do the implantation surgery. The eyes will be covered in bandages for tonight. After that, you'll be able to use them normally. We'll start the operation soon. During the surgery, you'll be unconscious. Okay?" said Orochimaru. Naruto replied, "Not Okay. It's very very okay. Excellent" "Calm down baby," said Orochimaru, as they reached their destination. In a room on the first floor, Tsunade and Jiraiya were waiting. Jiraiya said," Now that you're here, we'll start. I've already cast a Barrier Probe jutsu. After a few hours, the procedure was over.

Naruto came to his senses when Tsunade awoke him," Kaa-chan, how long was I asleep?" asked the kid. "A few hours, my baby. Now look at yourself in the mirror," said Tsunade. Naruto saw his head was covered in bandages. Only his eyes, his nose, ears and mouth were free. "Wow. I seem to be a mummy," he exclaimed. "All right then; we'll call you baby- mummy. How does that sound, my dear baby mummy?" asked Tsunade teasingly. "Not nice at all," growled Naruto. Later that night, after dinner Tsunade said," Naruto, by tomorrow morning your eyes will b e use- all the four of them, as if they always were yours right from the start. I'd like to tell you the procedure, but unfortunately you aren't well versed enough with fuinjutsu and medical ninjutsu to get a proper grasp of it. You know quite a bit- but that's far from satisfactory." Naruto's face dimmed on hearing this. Seeing her son's dejection, Tsunade said, "All right. But I'll just give you some broad hints. And don't ask me to elaborate at the moment. Everything should be done step by step. When you grow older, you'll be able to figure it out on your own. As for now, just know that it included several advanced sealing techniques and medical ninjutsu, surgery, a lot of fussing with two preserved pre-activated eyes even to the cellular level for many years which incorporated integrating your cellular structure in them, fussing with your optical nerves, and a lot more." With a pause, she continued, "That's enough for today. Hit bed now. You need to resume your training tomorrow. Goodnight." "Goodnight, Kaa-chan," came the reply as the 'mummy-baby' walked towards his room.

_Please comment._


End file.
